Star Wars: Episode V: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: sequel to Episode IV she lived? Our heros are still together, but when they spilt up after escaping Hoth who will Padmé go with? Luke? Leia? Or will her heart lead her to Vader?
1. opening

Ok I couldn't wait to post this. So here's the first chapter of…

_Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: She Lived?_

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE V**

**THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

**SHE LIVED?**

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star had been destroyed 3 years ago, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy.

Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Padmé Amidala has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth.

The evil lord Darth Vader is obsessed with finding Luke and more importantly, Padmé. He has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...


	2. Vader's vow

Ok one thing. I need a favor from you guys. Can anyone tell me what the star wars version of 1 a newspaper, and 2 the expression touché is? I really need the newspaper one and a want to put a little spat between 2 people and one uses that.

Also I found this song that I really like, and I think describes the saga (that I'm writing). So at the end of every chapter there will be a little bit from the song. It's called, I still believe in love by Hayden Panettiere

Anyways here's chapter one.

* * *

A ship was deep in space. It was Lord Darth Vader's ship. 

_Inside the ship…_

Three men were conversing. They were Admiral Ozzel, General Veers and Captain Piett. A younger officer cam up to them.

"We're all set sirs." The officer said.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Veers said.

The younger officer bowed and walked away.

"Someone has to tell Lord Vader." Ozzel said.

"Who will do that?" Piett asked.

Ozzel and Veers looked at each other then at Piett.

_In the hallway in front of Vader's chambers…_

"Oh sure pick on the lesser officer. I swear one of these days." Piett muttered going to Vader chambers.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard the mechanical of Darth Vader say.

He entered. He saw Vader standing there.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"We are ready to launch the probes. All we need is your consent my lord." Piett said.

"Proceed."

Piett left.

Then Vader turned around and stared out his large window into the endless deep space. Then he looked down. He thought about his wife Padmé.

_Vader who was watching this slowly started to walk towards her. But he stopped dead in his tracks when Luke said, "Mom! Mom! Come on! Come on mom!"_

_Padmé turned her head, looked at Luke and said, "One moment!"_

_She aimed her blaster at the door control and shot it. But before she shot she looked at Vader with a sorry face and mouthed the words I'm sorry._

_The door shut on Vader. The group got onto the falcon and got out of the death star._

"Could that boy have been my son?" Vader thought. "No that's impossible. My son is dead. He's probably some other man's son, not mine."

He look back up and said as softly as his voice could be, "I swear, if I have to search every single part of the universe. I will be with you again, even though you're probably having the time of your life right now."

* * *

_Somehow I know I will find a way, to a brighter day, in the sun. _


	3. Padmé's vow

Unknown to Vader was that the rebels were hiding on Hoth, an icy planet. And no Padmé was certainly _not_ having the time of her life.

"Again." Padmé sighed.

Luke practiced his saber skills against 2 remotes, again, for the 17th time in a row.

Padmé sighed and went back to reading her datapad.

She and a few other rebels (including Leia) liked to stay informed about what was going on in the galaxy. So they had some people to transmit them some information every week so that they could. They would put the information on datachips and gave them to who ever wanted one. Padmé always got one so that she could know what Vader was up to.

She occasionally glanced up at Luke. Then Padmé saw something interesting.

The door suddenly opened. Han, Leia and Chewie came in. Han and Leia were having one of their many fights.

"I told you for the last time…!" Leia started to yell at Han.

"Well hello to you too." Padmé said.

"Oh, sorry" Leia said.

"It's ok as long as you're not fighting it's ok." Padmé said.

"Hey Luke." Han said.

"Hey." Luke said trying to battle the remotes.

"So what's in the news? I forgot to get a copy this week." Leia said.

"Oh nothing much." Padmé said.

"I don't see how you could be so interested in politics and that stuff." Han said.

"You just don't understand." Leia said.

"There's never anything interesting in there." Han said.

"Not even **_Lord Darth Vader Places Bounties On Rebel Leaders_**?" Padmé said.

"What!" Leia, Han and Luke all said.

Luke stopped battling the remotes. Then one of the remotes shot Luke in the leg.

"Ow!" Luke yelled.

"Oh sorry." Padmé turned off the remotes.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"What is that thing about Vader?" Leia asked.

Padmé got the article on her datapad and read it out to the others:

"_Emperor Palpatine's right hand man, Lord Darth Vader, has recently placed bounties on rebel leaders Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookie, Luke Skywalker and Padmé Amidala (or Padmé Skywalker as she now goes by). _

_Imperial officers have been searching for these on convicts for 3 years last month. They are now the galaxy's most wanted criminals._

_Chewbacca the Wookie has a bounty of 10,000 credits now him, for treason, assaulting Imperial officers and unlawful release of a prisoner._

_Han Solo has a bounty of 25,000 credits on him, for treason, smuggling, assaulting Imperial officers, impersonating an Imperial officer and unlawful release of a prisoner._

_Leia Organa has a bounty of 50,000 credits on her, for assaulting Imperial officers, unlawful release of a prisoner, treason and escaping prison before her ordered execution._

_Luke Skywalker has a bounty of 100,000 credits on him, for treason, under taken illegal Jedi training, assaulting Imperial officers, impersonating an Imperial office, destruction of Imperial property, and unlawful release of a prisoner._

_And Padmé Amidala has a bounty of 500,000 credits on her, for treason, under taken illegal Jedi training, assaulting Imperial officers, escaping prison and unlawful release of a prisoner._

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of these people inform the empire right immediately._"

"Wow." Luke said.

"I know." Leia said.

"I haven't really realized how many crimes we've committed." Han said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Han asked.

"I've got to get going. We're going to send out patrols in a while." Leia said.

"The falcon isn't going to fix itself." Han said.

Chewie, Han and Leia left.

"Ok, I think you've had enough training for today." Padmé said.

Luke and Padmé out away the remotes.

"Um, mom?" Luke asked deactivating his lightsaber.

"Yeah?" Padmé asked.

"Why hasn't Qui Gon appeared to me yet?"

"I don't know Luke. It's not time I guess."

"Um, mom. You know how you've been training me?"

"Yeah." Padmé said.

"Well, is, is there anyone else who could train me instead? It's not that I don't like training with you. It's just I'm not reaching my full potential. I know I can be more powerful than this." Luke said.

"Luke do not say things like that. You're very powerful, but don't go seeking more. Your father did that that was his weakness. And Vader used that against him and then he…"

Padmé sighed.

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"No it's ok." Padmé sighed.

"No, I shouldn't have said that. It's already hard enough for you to live with a broken heart. You don't need to be reminded."

Padmé looked up at him.

"Luke I don't have a broken heart." Padmé said.

"But, I thought…" Luke said.

"A broken heart is when your heart is broken. It can be put back together, but it can't be a whole ever again. I lost my heart. I can replace it or find it again Luke. I'm not a broken person."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

"_All personal report to the main hanger." They heard the PA say._

"We should go." Luke said.

"Give me a minute." Padmé said.

He nodded then went out the door.

Padmé went to the window and stared at the endless white.

"One of these days we will meet again. Then we will be together again. I this time I won't let you go." Padmé whispered.

Then Padmé sighed and put her head down.

Then she looked up at said, "I still love you Anakin. I always have and always will love you, no matter what."

* * *

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me. Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one._


	4. all my children

Ok I was originally going to write everything from when Luke gets attacked on, but that would have taken too much time.

* * *

_That night…_

Padmé and Leia were waiting for any information about Luke or Han. Luke earlier that day had disappeared and Han (against orders) went out after him.

"They've been gone too long." Leia whispered to Padmé

"I know. Hopefully they'll be all right." Padmé whispered.

"We have to close the doors. They're nothing more we can do tonight." A rebel officer told them.

Padmé with tears in her eyes nodded.

They watched as the door closed. Then Chewie let out a mournful moan.

_Elsewhere on Hoth…_

Luke clutched the necklace that his mother had given his 3 years ago. Then he collapsed on the ground. It was a freezing cold blizzard. He laid there not moving.

_Back at the base…_

Padmé was laying on her bed. She couldn't sleep with Luke being gone. She sat up and sighed.

Then there was a knock at her door.

Padmé got out of her bed, put a housecoat/cloak type thing over her nightgown and opened the door.

"Oh hi Leia. What are you doing up?" Padmé asked.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I, I couldn't sleep. I'm so worried about Luke and Han." Leia said.

"No it's ok. I couldn't sleep either. Uh, come in, now's not a good time to be alone."

Leia entered the room.

"Sit down." Padmé said motioning to the bed.

They both sat down.

"Now talk." Padmé said.

"About what?" Leia asked.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well…" Leia thought for a moment. "Why do I care so much about them? They're just normal rebel officers. Han and Luke aren't really too much important. No offense."

"None taken. But Leia the reason they matter to you so much is that in the past 3 years we've become a sort of a family. I pretty odd family, made up of 1 human from Tatooine, one from Naboo, one that's a smuggler, one from Alderaan, 2 droids and a Wookie. But we still are like a family." Padmé said. "To me, not only is Luke my child, but all of you."

"I guess your right." Leia said.

_Elsewhere on Hoth… _

A ghostly image of a man in his 30's wearing Jedi robes appeared in front of Luke.

"Luke... Luke." The ghost said.

Luke struggled to lift his head up. Then he realized who it was.

"Qui Gon?" Luke asked.

"You will go to the Dagobah system." Qui Gon said.

"Dagobah system?"

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

_The next morning –Padmé's room…_

Padmé woke up. She looked beside her there was Leia. They talked into the night and fell asleep. It pained her to have to wake her up but she and Leia were in charge of the search party for Luke and Han.

"Leia, Leia wake up." Padmé said shaking Leia a bit.

Leia (without realizing it) moaned, "Five more minutes _mom_."

Padmé was taken back by this comment.

"I'll try this again." Padmé whispered. Then shook Leia again and said, "Leia wake up. It's morning. We need to send out a search party to find Luke and Han."

Leia woke up. She returned to her room to change into different clothes and Padmé did the same. Soon they got to the control room.

_The control room…_

"So the patrols have been sent out?" Padmé asked Leia.

"Yes. They'll find them, I promise." Leia said. Then she looked around, leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "_Mom_."

Leia walked away. Then Padmé smiled and silently laughed, shaking her head, as she sat down and put on her headset, "If only she knew. If only she knew."

After a while they heard one patrol say something.

"Echo Base. This is Rogue Two. I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form."

Then about a minute later something happened.

"Echo Base... this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them." They heard.

About two minutes later they heard a voice saying, "Echo Base this is Solo."

"Han! Is Luke ok?" Padmé asked through her headset.

"I don't know. I think the kid's lost it. He'll need some medical attention." Han said.

_Later…_

Padmé and Leia were nervously waiting for Han and Luke to come back.

Then they heard, "Rouge 2, General Solo and Commander Skywalker have landed in the hanger."

With that both Leia and Padmé threw off their headsets, spun around in their chairs and ran toward the hanger.

* * *

_I won't give up on this feeling. And nothing could keep me away.

* * *

_

Ok, as we all know a while from now everyone has to evacuate Hoth. Now with this focusing on Padmé I have to write about what changes with her there. Everything else will go the same except for where Padmé is.

Now I've debated where she should go. I've made up 3 different story lines for where she goes. But I don't know which one I should use. So from now until further notice you vote where she goes.

Go with _Leia and Han?_ _Luke to Dagobah? _Or_ Somehow Vader gets her?

* * *

_

Rules:

Every review must have 1 vote in it. You can only vote for one per chapter. There must be 5 reviews per chapter.


	5. back at the base

Ok in the beginning of this chapter something happens that you're not familiar with. But the part of actually written in the script. It happens between Luke and Leia. Han and Chewie is the one that disturbs it but I'll have Padmé do that. You'll see why.

Also the polls currently are, Vader 9, Luke 2 and Leia 1. All of you who voted last chapter can vote again in this chapter.

Luke was taken care of. Leia was his first visitor. Leia sat down at his side. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and ran her fingers along a scar on his face.

"The Bacta are growing well. The scars should be gone in a day or so. Does it still hurt?" Leia asked.

"I'm fine. Really. Leia ... when I was out there and it looked pretty bad ... well, it made me think about things." Luke asked.

"Me too. I was afraid."

Their eyes met. Luke touched her cheek with his hand.

"I don't really know how to say this ... I never have before ... Leia, you know how I feel about you." Luke said.

They started to lend in. Their lips were very close and they were about to kiss.

Suddenly the door opened and Padmé, R2 and 3PO came in. Padmé was wide eyed at the scene and interrupted by saying loudly, "Ahem!"

Luke and Leia immediately pulled away. Leia was embarrassed that she had almost kissed not only her idol but also the woman who had acted like a mother to her for the past 3 years's son. She got up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Better." Padmé said. Then she sat down next to Luke and asked, "Are you ok? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm fine mom." Luke said smiling, happy that his mother was with him again.

Padmé leaned down, stroked a piece of hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead.

Then Han and Chewie came in.

"Hey kid." Han said.

"Han." Luke said.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark." Han said.

"Thanks to you." Luke said.

"That's two you owe me, junior." Han said.

"Actually Luke owns you about 7." Padmé said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I got bored one day." Padmé said.

"Yeah, well, that's for defending me mom." Luke sarcastically said.

"Luke, you're 22 and you're training to become a Jedi. I don't think that your mom needs to fight your battles anymore." Padmé said.

Han turned around to face Leia and said, "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield." Leia haughtily said.

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Han said.

Luke and Padmé struggled not but burst out laughing.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Leia said.

Chewie, Luke and Padmé laughed loudly.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball." Han said to Chewie. "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage."

He walked over to Leia and put his arm around her. Padmé had actually seen Han and Leia alone in the south passage. She was waiting to see how this played out.

"She expressed her true feelings for me." Han said.

Padmé then said, "If you define yelling at someone _afraid that I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss_. Then have them respond _I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie_, someone expressing their "true feelings" Then you're right."

Luke snickered.

Then Han nervously said, "Well, you didn't hear the first part. She was all over me."

"Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!" Leia yelled.

Han turned around and asked, "Who's scruffy-looking?" Then he turned to Luke and said, "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Leia walked toward them and said, "I guess you don't know everything about women yet."

With that she leaned over and kissed Luke on the lips. Then she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck, (and Padmé slightly feeling like she was going to be sick).

With some smugness, Luke put his hands behind his head and grinned.

Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm was heard.

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center." They heard the speaker say.

The voice repeated the order and Han, Chewie, R2, and 3PO hurried. out of the room and bid farewell to Luke and Padmé.

"Take it easy." Han said.

"Excuse us, please." 3PO said.

They all left the room leaving Padmé and Luke alone. Luke still had the smug look on his face, and hands behind his head.

"Oh." Padmé said. Then she hit Luke in the back in the head.

"OW!" Luke said rubbing the spot she had hit him.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be._

Ok the reason Padmé isn't telling Luke and Leia about them _both_ being her children is that Qui Gon specifically tells her every time he appears not tell.

Also the rules for voting are here again.

Rules:

Every review **must **have 1 vote in it. You can only vote for **one** per chapter. There must be 5 reviews per chapter.


	6. parting ways

Here's the chapter with big decision that Padmé makes. I've made my decision of where she goes. Just because something got the most votes doesn't mean that it will happen.

Also this chapter is really short and nothing really happens in it. It'll have big fast-forwards, but I need the core points.

* * *

Vader and his men had spotted the rebels and now everyone was fleeing.

Leia and Padmé were in the command center.

"Padmé! Go try to make this transport! I'll take the next one!" Leia said.

"Ok." Padmé said.

Padmé ran out. Then before she could go and without anyone seeing her something happened that stopped her. The voice of Qui Gon called her.

"Padmé." Qui Gon said.

"Qui Gon. What is it? I've got to go." Padmé said.

"Padmé. You must get back to Leia. You must see she's that she's safe. Then you must leave her and the others and go to Dagobah with Luke. Yoda is going to train him." Qui Gon said.

"I can't…"

"You must or everything will be destroyed. Remember the dream."

Padmé stopped. She remembered the dream that she had been having for the past 3 years. Over the time it had changed.

_The dream…_

_Padmé looked around. She saw that she was in a black room._

_Then she spotted something, actually some things._

_There were 4 things, that couldn't be made out at first. Then she looked harder._

_There was a woman. They looked harder; they realized that it was either Padmé or Leia. She seemed to be in pain. But how and why they couldn't tell. But they did know that she was screaming in pain. She could hear her scream. It was muffled though. _

_What she could hear was, "-, please help me. -, -, - help me! Help! -! -! -! Please! -!"_

_There was also a man. He seemed to care for the woman very much. He also seemed to want to help the woman and make her pain go away. But he just stood there as if he couldn't help her. Actually when she looked harder she saw that he was pinned to a wall by some greater force. Then she realized that he too was in pain._

_There also was a thing that looked like a man. He saw all in black. But this man was different from the other one, because he seemed troubled. He seemed to care for this woman as well. But something was stopping him as well. It wasn't like something was physically in his way, but something else was stopping him. He also seemed to be hurting the other one. _

Then there was one more man. He looked like he hated the first man and the woman very much. It was like they had done something to him. And he seemed to be what was hurting the woman. The second man seemed to follow this man.

Padmé shook her head dismissing the dream.

"But how does it effect me?" Padmé asked.

"I'm sorry Padmé I can't…" Qui Gon started to say.

"Tell you. I know, I know!" Padmé said. "I just don't get why."

"Go!"

_Later…_

To this day Padmé couldn't tell you how she found herself running to the falcon behind 3PO, Han and Leia on Hoth. But she did.

Suddenly they got to a point in the hallway. The others went right but she stopped. If she went right she could go with her daughter and 3PO. But if she went left she could go with Luke to Yoda. She didn't have much time to decide because the imperials were in the base and were on their tails.

She looked to the left. Then she looked to the right.

Then she made up her mind.

Padmé closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Padmé ran down the hallway to the… _left_.

_Luke's cockpit…_

Suddenly Luke sensed that something was happening to his mother.

The base- the hallway Leia, Chewie, Han and 3PO are in…

Leia suddenly felt like something was wrong. But she dismissed the feeling, not bothering to look back to see Padmé gone.

_The hallway Padmé's in…_

Padmé ran down the hallway. But then suddenly she slipped on the ice, hit her head on the wall and knew no more.

Later in the hanger… 

The falcon had left Vader standing in the dust, uh _snow_ actually.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Padmé's on that ship." Vader thought.

"I want this base searched for anyone left. Bring them to me. And follow that ship." Vader said.

The officers set to searching instantly. It was only a couple minutes later when one officer informed Vader that they had found someone.

_On the Falcon…_

Han went up to the cockpit where Leia and 3PO were.

"They're still following us." Leia said.

"Oh dear." 3PO said.

"At least we're out of the base." Han said. Then he saw Leia looking around as if something was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…" Leia looked at him and asked, "Where's Padmé?"

_Where Padmé is…_

Padmé was lying on her left side.

Padmé slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her head. She slowly rolled over still with her head facing the other side.

She started to sit up when she heard cocking of blasters.

She looked up and there were about 10 stormtroopers surrounding her.

"Don't move." The commander said.

She put her hands up in surrender.

"Get up." The commander said.

She knew now was not the time to fight, so she obeyed him.

One of the officers put binders around her wrists while the commander told Vader, "We have a prisoner Lord Vader. Yes. It's one of them rebel scum. Yes I'll bring them to you right away."

"Come on scum." The commander said grabbing the binders almost pulling her down the corridor.

Then Padmé heard Qui Gon's voice say, "Everything's going according to plan."

"Mental note. Have a talk with Qui Gon tonight." Padmé thought knowing you can't hurt a force ghost.

* * *

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

* * *

_

Well there you go. 19 of the votes were right and 5 (3 for Luke and 2 for Leia)


	7. meeting yet again

Vader was waiting for his officers to bring the prisoner that they had found. But unknown to all (even Vader) that someone was in the shadows watching them.

"Lord Vader." The commander said.

Vader turned around. The prisoner was surrounded by the stormtroopers so he couldn't see who it was.

"I suppose this is the prisoner." Vader said.

"Yes milord." The commander said. Then he motioned for them to hand over the prisoner.

They threw Padmé down at the ground. Vader didn't recognize her at first. Then Padmé lifted her head up.

"This can't be happening." Padmé murmured. Then she stood up.

"Padmé?" Vader asked.

"Sadly yes."

"Bring her to my ship." Vader said.

Then they left.

After they were gone the person who was hiding stepped out.

"Mom." Luke whispered.

"Luke, she'll be fine. You MUST go to Yoda. Padmé has to handle this on her own. Trust me." Qui Gon's voice said.

Luke didn't know whether he should go after his mom or not. But then he figured that he wouldn't be able to defeat an army of stormtroopers and then have enough energy to destroy Vader after that. So he left the base. Qui Gon had the force make sure he wasn't spotted.

_Later on Vader's ship –In Vader's chamber… _

The commander led Padmé into the room. Padmé saw Vader and suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Very good commander. Leave us." Vader said.

The commander bowed and left them.

Vader turned to Padmé and said happily, "Padmé."

"Vader." Padmé replied coldly. "Well, this looks familiar. Except we're not on The Death Star."

"Ok, it doesn't even take a sith to sense your resentment." Vader said.

"You mean you have to _sense_ it? Obviously I'm not doing my job right."

"I see you've been working on your sarcasm."

"Yes, yes I have. Do you like it? I think it sounds like _Anakin Skywalker_'s." Padmé said.

Vader cringed at his old name.

It seemed Padmé still wanted him to turn back. But why? He had done this all for her. Had he made the wrong choice? Then he remembered some things.

* * *

_"Are you an angel?" 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker asked. _

_"What?" 14-year-old Padmé said. _

_"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe."_

_

* * *

_

_"I will even learn to stop people from dying!" 19-year-old Anakin said._

_

* * *

_

_"Don't be afraid." Anakin said. _

_"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." 24-year-old Padmé said. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I love you." _

_"You love me? I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy us." Anakin said. _

_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." Padmé said._

_

* * *

_

_"It was only a dream." 27-year-old Padmé said. _

_"I won't let this one become real, Padmé." 22-year-old Anakin said._

_

* * *

_

_"Hold me like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war. Padmé said._

_

* * *

_

_"I've found a way to save you." Anakin said. _

_"Save me?" Padmé asked confused. _

_"From my nightmares."_

_"Is that what's bothering you?" _

_"I won't lose you, Padmé." _

_"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you." Padmé said. _

_"No, I promise you!" Anakin fiercely said._

_

* * *

_

_"Padmé, I saw your ship … " Anakin said. _

_They embraced. _

_"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé said. _

_"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" _

_"I was so worried about you. Obi Wan told me terrible things." _

_"What things?" _

_"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padmé said. _

_"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained. _

_"He cares about us." _

_"Us?" _

_"He knows . . . He wants to help you." _

_"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said. _

_"Anakin, all I want is your love." Padmé said. _

_"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." _

_"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." _

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you, to protect you." _

_"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padmé said. _

_"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore? I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said. _

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." _

_"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" _

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow." _

_Anakin looks up and sees Obi Wan. _

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin said. _

_"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padmé said. _

_"LIAR!" Anakin yelled. _

_Padmé turns around and sees Obi Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. _

_"No!" _

_"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" _

_"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I..." _

_Anakin reaches out, and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _

_"Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan yelled. _

_"Anakin." Padmé gasped. _

_"Let her go!" Obi Wan firmly said. _

_Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumples to the ground._

_

* * *

_

_"Ani, you don't know how much it's pained me to remember that the last time I said anything to you I told you I loved you. I still do, and that's not what's pained me. What's pained me is that after I told you that, the last thing you said was that I was a liar, and that I had turned against you." Padmé said._

_"It is what you did!" Vader said angrily._

_"No! You turned against me! You betrayed me! I love you!"_

_

* * *

_

_Vader looked at her and said, "I may have at one time loved you. But now I know that our love was a lie. I do not love you anymore."_

_

* * *

_

So many times Padmé had stood by him, but now she was against him. She had betrayed him.

"Anakin don't do this. Please I love you. Stop all of this." Padmé said.

"Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me that! I am NOT Anakin Skywalker! That weak, pitiful, arrogant, Jedi, _slave_, scum is no more me, than you are Jabba the Hutt." Vader said.

Padmé was shocked. She knew that even as Vader he would never call anything, ever a _slave_ in a bad way.

Then Vader motioned for so guards.

Two guards came.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Vader said, "Lock her in cell 119!"

The guards took her away. But not before she caught one last teary glace at Vader.

* * *

_I know what's real cannot be denied. Although it may hide for awhile.

* * *

_

Ok next chapter at first will be like a montage at first with Vader, Padmé, Luke and Leia (the Skywalkers). Also I'm making a huge jump to when Vader calls the bounty hunters.

* * *

Also here's a spoiler for the next chapter.

Spoiler:

* * *

Padmé was in shock. She quickly followed Vader out of the room.

Once they got out of earshot of anyone she told Vader so that he didn't read her mind.

"Bounty hunters!" she exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind!"

Vader was about to say something when Padmé interrupted saying, "Don't answer that. I already know the answer to that."

"And that would be…" Vader asked.

Padmé looked at him then shook her head and plainly said, "Yes, yes you have lost your mind."


	8. big heartbreak

One quick thing. This chapter may seem all wrong that's because the time line is not correct. But I'm changing thing so that it goes over a couple days in this order (note this order very carefully):

1. Yoda reveals himself to Luke/Doesn't want to train Luke.

2. Vader calls emperor/wants to turn Luke.

3. Calls bounty hunters.

Ok, get it? Got it? Good.

Also when Qui-Gon replaces Qui-Gon (yes I'm spelling them right now) it's because he was the reckless one not Obi Wan, if you'll remember.

* * *

Also the song that's in this chapter is called _You'll Be In My Heart_ from the movie Tarzan. 

Now on with the story.

* * *

Luke was in a small hut. He and R2 had left Hoth and now were on Dagobah. Luke had trusted a very strange creature (who had probably lost its mind Luke had guessed.) The creature was going to take him to Yoda. But first they were at his hut. 

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." Luke said still doubting his decision to come with the creature. But this thing was the only way for him to find Yoda. And Yoda was the only one to teach him how to defeat Vader and rescue his mother.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?" The creature said observing Luke. What Luke didn't know was that this creature was Yoda. Yoda had been a good friend of Padmé's and he was there when Luke was born. Yoda was observing Luke to see how well Obi Wan and Padmé had taught him.

Moving with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, Luke sat down near the fire and served himself from the pot. Tasting the unfamiliar concoction, he was pleasantly surprised.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" Luke asked.

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him." Yoda said tasting food from the pot. "Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess." Luke said thinking of the things his mother and Qui-Gon had told him about his father.

"Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm." Yoda said thinking of Anakin. Then he thought of Padmé a bit and said, "And mother. Great she is and was. Grateful to still have her, you should be."

"Oh, come on. How could you know my parents? You don't even know who I am." Luke said a little angry. Then he said finally fed up, "Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time!"

Yoda turned away from Luke and spoke to a third party.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience." Yoda said.

Luke's head spun in the direction the creature faces. But there was no one there. The boy was bewildered, but it gradually dawned on him that the little creature was Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he was speaking with Qui-Gon Jinn and maybe even Qui-Gon.

Sadly Yoda wasn't speaking with Qui-Gon. The reason no one Luke knew spoke with Qui-Gon none of our heroes knew. Well except for R2 and Yoda, but that's a future chapter in this story.

"He will learn patience." Qui-Gon said.

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father." Yoda said referring to Anakin.

"Was I any different when you taught me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Hah. He is not ready." Yoda said.

"Yoda! I am ready. I... Qui-Gon! I can be a Jedi. Qui-Gon, tell him I'm ready." Luke said.

Trying to see Qui-Gon, Luke started to get up but hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Ow." Luke said quietly.

"Ready, are you?" Yoda said raising an eyebrow questionably. "What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things.

Then Yoda turned to Luke and said, "You are reckless! Even mother who control father could, control you can't."

Luke looked down. He knew it was true.

"So was I, if you'll remember." Qui-Gon said defending Luke.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." Yoda said.

Luke thought he detected a subtle softening in Yoda's voice.

"But I've learned so much." Luke said.

Yoda turned his piercing gaze on Luke, as though the Jedi Master's huge

eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a

long moment, the little Jedi turned toward where he alone sees Qui-Gon.

"Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid." Luke said.

"Oh, you will be. You will be." Yoda said.

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"Like father are you not?" Yoda asked.

"I really don't know. I never met him, how could I know?" Luke asked.

"Luke you are a lot like your father. Trust me on this one. Your mother agrees with me on this one." Qui-Gon said.

"Ok, then I guess I am." Luke said.

"Much fear father had. Follow that path you will, be careful when doing so you must." Yoda said.

_A Couple Days Later…_

Vader had been confusing some officers. He seemed to favour their current prisoner. He had her in binders and made her follow him everywhere he went. It was almost like she was his assistant but at the same time not.

Vader had just finished talking to the officers trying to find Han, Leia, Chewie and 3PO who had escaped into an asteroid field. Then Admiral Piett came up to Vader and Padmé.

"Yes, Admiral, what is it?" Vader asked.

"The Emperor commands you make contact with him." Piett said eyeing Padmé suspiciously. "He wants to know what is going on and _see_… whom we've caught."

Padmé suddenly felt nervous, well more nervous than earlier. She would have to face the man that used her to be emperor and get the chosen one as an apprentice and destroyed her life.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission." Vader said. He wanted to face his master with the one that he was told was dead. In the past three years he didn't tell Palpatine that he knew that Padmé was alive.

Vader led Padmé towards his chamber.

"Stay here. I don't move until I tell you to." Vader instructed.

Padmé didn't know why but she obeyed.

Vader contacted the emperor, kneeled before him and asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the force." Palpatine said.

"I have felt it." Vader said.

Palpatine was about to say something but he stopped. Then he said, "I sense that you are not alone Lord Vader. There is another with you."

"When I attacked the rebel base most of the rebels got away. You have that Admiral Ozzel to thank for that. But I am on the trail of the rebels Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookie. But I also was able to capture another one of their leaders." Vader said.

"Who?" Palpatine asked.

Vader motioned to Padmé. Padmé walked over to them.

"Padmé Amidala. I thought you were dead." Palpatine said shocked.

"Everyone makes mistakes Palpatine." Padmé spat his name as if it was poison.

Let me tell you if looks could kill, the one that Padmé was giving him would have killed him 12 times over.

"Padmé I'm surprised at you. You know better than to treat an emperor like this. And further more it's proper to kneel before one as well." Palpatine said.

"I'll never bow before you, nor kneel, nor curtsy, nor even call you _your highness_." Padmé said sharply. "After the things you've done to me you don't even deserve to be a beggar, let alone an emperor."

"I always thought you knew when to hold your tongue and when to not. But you've proved me wrong in under a minute." Palpatine said.

"Master what was the original reason for me contacting you?" Vader asked interrupting the spat.

"We have a new enemy: the young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star." Palpatine said. Then he eyed Padmé and said, "I believe that this boy is the offspring of your prisoner, Amidala."

"I go by Skywalker, Padmé Skywalker. NOT Amidala, not anymore." Padmé said.

"Is this boy your son Padmé?" Palpatine asked ignoring her comment.

"Not like it concerns you, but, yes, yes he is." Padmé said.

"And who is the father?" Palpatine asked.

"You know what? I don't care if you know." Padmé said, "Luke, my son, his father was Anakin Skywalker." Padmé said.

"How is that possible?" Vader asked shocked.

"I'm not going to explain that." Padmé said.

"That can't be true! You're lying!" Vader said.

"Search you feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us." Palpatine said.

"He is just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him." Vader said.

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." Palpatine said.

"Whether you want it or not Luke will become a Jedi." Padmé said.

"We'll see Padmé." Palpatine said.

"If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally." Vader said.

"No!" Padmé said.

"Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?" Palpatine said.

"Luke would never turn!" Padmé protested.

"He will join us, or die, master." Vader said.

"Good, Lord Vader." Palpatine said.

The transmission ended.

_Later…_

Vader had hired a bunch of bounty hunters to find Han, Leia and Chewie. Then he got a report that his men had found them.

Padmé was in shock. She quickly followed Vader out of the room.

Once they got out of earshot of anyone and into Vader's chamber she told Vader so that he didn't read her mind.

"Bounty hunters!" she exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind!"

Vader was about to say something when Padmé interrupted saying, "Don't answer that. I already know the answer to that."

"And that would be…" Vader asked.

Padmé looked at him then shook her head and plainly said, "Yes, yes you have lost your mind."

"You know Padmé, you're really starting to push it."

"Oh am I?" Padmé asked innocently. Then she said, "Good."

"Padmé quit pushing your luck. You don't want to see me when I get mad." Vader warned.

"Oh I already have. Don't you remember when you force chocked me?" Padmé said.

"Padmé, I'm warning you."

"Back on Mustafar? After you turned? Right before Obi-Wan made you have to be in that…" Padmé said.

Padmé was just about to say suit. But she never did, because she had finally past the limit with Vader.

Then before he realized what he was doing, Vader brought his hand up and slapped her across the face.

_On Dagobah…_

Luke suddenly felt that something was wrong. He knew that his mother was in pain.

_Back on Vader's ship…_

Padmé was shocked. She raised her hand and lightly touched the spot where Vader hit her.

Vader to was shocked. He finally registered what he had done.

"I, I, I'm so sorry Padmé. I, I, I didn't realized what I was doing until I had done it. I didn't mean to…" Vader stuttered.

"Stop. Stop right there. Nothing you say is going to undo what you did." Padmé said with tears in her eyes. This was the first time that Vader had touched her while hurting her.

"You, you, you should go to your cell." Vader said.

"Yes. That would be the right thing to do." Padmé said. She left the room and went to her cell. By now Vader trusted her to go on her own.

Vader just stood there and watched her walk away.

"What have I done?" Vader thought.

_Later that night –Dagobah…_

Luke was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep.

"What happened to mom?" Luke wondered. This was the second that Luke had been apart from his mother. But this was the first time he felt alone.

Last time he had had Han, Obi-Wan, 3PO, R2 and Chewie. But now he only had R2 and that was barely.

He was almost scared.

Then he remembered something from long ago when he was very young.

Every mother had a song that they would sing to their child to get them to fall asleep. Well Luke was remembering the one Padmé had for him.

He laid down and remembered it.

* * *

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight._ _

* * *

On the Falcon…_

Leia was trying to sleep. They had been running away from Vader.

Leia was betting herself out. If she had just looked back when she felt something wrong she would have known that Padmé wasn't there.

She laid back down, there was nothing she could do now.

* * *

_I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._ _

* * *

In Vader's Chamber…_

Vader was thinking about what he had done.

Then he remembered something.

* * *

_22 years earlier…_

"_You're so beautiful." Anakin said._

"_It's only because I'm so in love." Padmé said. _

"_No, it's because I'm so in love with you." _

"_So love has blinded you?"_

"_Well, that's not exactly what I meant. _

"_But it's probably true."

* * *

_

That happened so long ago, back when things were perfect.

* * *

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._ _

* * *

Padmé's cell…_

Padmé was crying. Why was Qui-Gon constantly pushing her to turn Vader back. And yet he kept telling her that the prophecy wasn't over. And it was to be a long time until it was over. So why did she have to try before it was time?

And why had he spilt Luke up from her? And why couldn't she tell Leia the truth about her parentage? And why didn't Anakin love her anymore?

* * *

"_Padmé, Anakin has turned to the dark side." Obi-Wan said years ago._

"_You're wrong! How could you even say that?" Padmé said.

* * *

_

Sadly Obi-Wan was right.

* * *

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here, in my heart always. Always.

* * *

_

Padmé, Leia, Vader and Luke all sighed and went to sleep all guilty and confused. They all longed to be together, even the people that didn't know they were related to.

* * *

_With just one touch love can calm your fears, turning all your tears, into smiles.

* * *

_

Wow! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. But I did need to get that all in.


	9. Cloud City

I made a couple mistakes in the last chapter. I couple times I say Qui-Gon twice, the second time I mean Obi-Wan.

Now I would list them for you but I don't have time if I want to write another chapter before my sister kicks me of the computer. (Don't pry into my family life any further because I don't want people to know about things about me that aren't listed in my profile)

But there was a big mistake that was very important to be right in the last chapter so I'll show you that one.

_Before:_

Luke's head spun in the direction the creature faces. But there was no one there. The boy was bewildered, but it gradually dawned on him that the little creature was Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he was speaking with Qui-Gon Jinn and maybe even Qui-Gon.

Sadly Yoda wasn't speaking with Qui-Gon. The reason no one Luke knew spoke with Qui-Gon none of our heroes knew. Well except for R2 and Yoda, but that's a future chapter in this story.

_After:_

Luke's head spun in the direction the creature faces. But there was no one there. The boy was bewildered, but it gradually dawned on him that the little creature was Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he was speaking with Qui-Gon Jinn and maybe even Obi-Wan.

Sadly Yoda wasn't speaking with Obi-Wan. The reason no one Luke knew spoke with Obi-Wan none of our heroes knew. Well except for R2 and Yoda, but that's a future chapter in this story.

* * *

Ok, get it? Got it? Good!

Also Luke is going to leave Dagobah _after_ Vader comes to Cloud City, not before.

Also last chapter when Vader hit Padmé, it was Vader that hit her and Anakin that regretted it.

Plus chapters are going to be a bit shorter and more of the song will be at the end so that all of it is shown. I only have 4 chapters (after this) left.

* * *

_Cloud City- Han and Leia's quarters…_

The door zapped open. Chewbacca walked in, carrying a packing case of Threepio, arms and legs hanging over the edge.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

Chewie set the case on a table, grunting and groaning an explanation.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?" Han asked.

"Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?" Leia asked.

The giant Wookie studied the array of robot parts. He looked at the princess and shrugged sadly.

"Oh, Padmé's going to kill us!" Leia said.

"Why?" Han asked.

"For some strange reason, she's very attached to 3PO." Leia said.

"Well, Lando's got people who can fix him." Han offered.

"No, thanks." Leia said.

There was a buzz and the door slid open, revealing Lando.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Lando asked.

"Not really." Leia said walking over to Han, wrapping her arm around his.

Lando admired Leia for a minute. Then he said, "You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds."

"Thank you." Leia said coolly.

"Will you join me for a little refreshment?" Lando asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other. Then looked at Lando suspiciously, but Chewie barked at the mention of food and licked his lips.

"Everyone's invited, of course." Lando said.

Leia took Lando's proffered arm, and the group turned to go. Lando spotted Threepio's remains.

"Having trouble with your droid?" Lando asked.

Han and Leia exchanged a quick glance.

"No. No problem. Why?" Han said.

Han and Leia moved arm-in-arm through the door, followed by Lando and Chewie. The door slid closed behind them.

_In the hallway…_

Leia walked between Han and Lando as Chewie followed a short distance behind. Long shafts of light poured across the corridor between tall, pure-white columns.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the... uh... jurisdiction of the Empire." Lando said.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia said.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed... which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves." Lando explained.

The group walked into another hallways and headed for a huge doorway at the far end.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." Lando said.

The mighty doors to the dining room slid open and the group entered the dining room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sat Darth Vader. Standing at his side and slightly behind him was Boba Fett, the bounty hunter.

Faster than the wink of an eye, Han drew his blaster and popped off a couple of shots directly at Vader. The Dark Lord quickly rose his hand, deflected the bolts into one of the sidewalls, where they exploded harmlessly. Just as quickly, Han's weapon zipped into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly placed the gun on the table in front of him.

"We would be honoured if you would join us." Vader said.

Han gave Lando a mean look.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry." Lando said.

"I'm sorry, too." Han said.

The small group sat down at the table.

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes, as if they were afraid that if they talked something bad would happen.

What everyone didn't know was that Leia had a small blaster with her. She cocked it behind her back.

"What do you want with us Vader?" She asked.

"What I want is…" Vader stopped as if he sensed something.

After a while he finally said, "I don't suggest using that blaster, Princess."

"What blaster?" She asked innocently.

"The one behind your back." Vader answered.

She brought at forward pointing it at Vader and asked, "And why not?"

"Because I have something of yours." Vader said.

Leia placed the blaster down on the table in front of her and asked, "What?"

Vader summoned to some of his guards who brought out someone.

"Padmé!" Han, Leia and Chewie said shocked.

"But, how?" Leia asked.

"Easy, I was running down the hallway back on Hoth." Padmé said not mentioning that she was leaving them for Luke.

"Then I slipped on the ice, head my head on the wall and then I woke up to stormtroopers. But enough about me, how have you been?" Padmé continued with saying her last sentence sarcastically.

* * *

_It's such a wondrous feeling. I know that my heart can't be wrong.

* * *

_Also I'd like to dedicate this story to _twisterblake,_ _DanaeMariSkywalker and ILDV_.

(The next story will be dedicated to _amthyst-fire, disneyqueen and TriGemini_. Then the next one will be to everyone else.)


	10. don't go Luke

I've decided that this chapter is too short. So we get a little tiny taste of Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi in this chapter. But only a little bit. So don't ask anything about them if you review because there's something in here that will be important to _Episode VII: The Rise Of The Alliance_. But I'm not telling you what it is.

* * *

_Cloud City_...

What Leia, Lando, Han, Vader and Chewie didn't know was that when Lando lead the group inside the room was that Padmé heard Qui-Gon say something.

_He said, "There will be bonds broken and despicable lies."_

_On Dagobah…_

Yoda was teaching Luke to meditate and lift objects with him mind. He made Luke stand in an awkward handstand.

"Concentrate... feel the force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone." Yoda said.

Luke suddenly became distressed.

"Han? Leia? Mom!" Luke said.

The two packing boxes and Artoo (which Luke was floating) fell to the ground with a crash, then Luke himself tumbled over.

"Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control." Yoda said shaking his head.

"I saw... I saw a city in the clouds." Luke said.

"Mmm. Friends you have there."

"Yes, but my mother was there."

"Why shocking is it?"

"Because Vader caught her."

Yoda realized what Vader was doing. He was setting a trap for Luke.

"Ok are they?" Yoda asked.

"They were in pain." Luke said.

"It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?"

Yoda closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Yoda said.

"I've got to go to them." Luke said.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." Yoda warned.

_Later…_

"Luke! You must complete the training." Yoda said.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them." Luke said.

"You must not go!"

"But Han, Leia and my mother will die if I don't!" Luke protested.

"_You don't know that."_ They heard a ghostly voice say.

Luke looked toward the voice in amazement. Qui-Gon had materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda. The power of his presence stopped Luke.

"_Even Yoda cannot see their fate." Qui-Gon said._

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!" Luke said.

"_But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force." Qui-Gon said._

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" Yoda said.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word." Luke said.

"_It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. that is why your friends are made to suffer." Qui-Gon said._

"That's why I have to go." Luke said.

"_Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way Obi-Wan lost Vader." Qui-Gon said._

"You won't." Luke said.

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil." Yoda said.

"_Patience." Qui-Gon said._

"And sacrifice Han, Leia and Mom?" Luke asked.

"If you honour what they fight for... yes." Yoda said.

Luke was in great anguish. He struggled with the dilemma, a battle was raging in his mind.

"_If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere." Qui-Gon said._

"I understand." Luke said. He moved to his X-wing. "Artoo, fire up the converters."

Artoo whistled a happy reply.

"_Luke, don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side." Qui-Gon warned._

Luke nodded and climbed into his ship.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." Yoda said.

"I will. And I'll return. I promise." Luke said.

Artoo closed the cockpit. Qui-Gon and Yoda stood watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulfed them.

Yoda sighed then said, "Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse. Our last hope, that boy is."

"_No. There is another." Qui-Gon said._

"Heh! Her? Believe help can her, you do? Believe can train her, you do? Heh! Cannot help, can her Qui-Gon. Help she cannot."

"_Don't underestimate her. She could help Luke. But I guess your right. She wouldn't be able to be a Jedi. Not with her temper, it's too much like her father's." Qui-Gon said._

"See my point you do. Doomed are we if survive this Luke does not." Yoda said.

"_Oh Obi-Wan, if only you were the one talking Luke would have listened." Qui-Gon said._

"I'm sorry Master. But being in this certain position don't you think it would be a little bit hard?" Obi-Wan's voice said

Obi-Wan's voice didn't surprise anyone. Yoda and Qui-Gon frequently talked to Obi-Wan and Mace Windu over the past 3 years.

"**He's right Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan wouldn't have been able to talk to Luke. I think that if Obi-Wan started talking to Luke, that would scare him." Mace's voice said.**

"He's right." Obi-Wan said.

"_Yeah."_ _Qui-Gon_ and Yoda said.

* * *

_'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as the fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

* * *

_I'm determined to finish this story today so there's going to be a lot of chapters coming out today.


	11. we're all in this together

_Cloud City- Unidentified Room…_

Darth Vader strode through the room as two stormtroopers prepare an elaborate torture mechanism. Han was strapped to a rack, which tilted forward onto the torture device. Vader activated the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of which hit Han's face.

The door opened, and Vader left the torture room just as Han screamed a sharp, piercing cry of agony. Darth Vader moved to the holding chamber, where Lando and Boba Fett awaited him.

"Lord Vader." Lando said.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker." Vader said to Boba Fett.

Han's screams filtered through the torture room door.

Lando cringed at the sound of Han's screaming.

"He's no good to me dead." Boba Fett said.

"He will not be permanently damaged." Vader said.

"Lord Vader, what about Leia, Padmé and the Wookie?" Lando asked.

"You will bring Padmé to my ship. As for the princess and the Wookie, they must never again leave this city." Vader said.

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando objected.

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly." Vader asked.

"No." Lando said.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." Vader said.

Vader turned and swept into the elevator with Boba Fett. Lando walked swiftly down another corridor, muttering to himself.

"This deal's getting worse all the time." Lando muttered.

_Cloud City- A prison cell…_

Chewie now had a little more of 3PO back together. One arm was connected, but the legs were yet to be attached. There was one small problem, however. It seemed the Wookie had managed to put the droid's head on backwards.

"Oh, yes, that's very good. I like that. Oh! Something's not right because now I can't see. Wait. Wait! Oh, my! What have you done? I'm backwards, you stupid furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough..." 3PO said before Chewie turned him off.

The door to the chamber slid open and a ragged Han Solo was shoved into the room by two stormtroopers. Barking his concern, the huge Wookie gave Han a big hug. Han was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel terrible." Han said.

Chewie helped Han to a platform and then turned as the door slid open revealing Leia. She, too, looked a little worse for wear. The troopers pushed her into the cell, and the door slid closed. She moved to Han, who was lying on the platform, and kneeled next to him, gently stroking his head.

"Why are they doing this?" Leia asked.

"They never even asked me any questions." Han said.

The cell door slid open. This time the troopers shoved in Padmé. Padmé brushed herself off and stood up.

"Well this is pleasant." Padmé said.

"Well at least Luke's ok." Leia said.

"I have the feeling he's not." Padmé said.

Then the doors opened again. Lando and two of his guards entered.

"Lando." Leia said.

"Get out of here, Lando!" Han said.

"Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me." Lando said.

"Over to you?" Padmé asked.

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe." Lando said.

"What about Han?" Leia asked.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter." Lando said.

"Of course." Padmé said.

"What about Padmé?" Han said.

Lando thought for a moment then said, "Who?"

"Padmé." Leia said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Lando said.

Padmé rolled her eyes, raised her hand and said, "Me."

"Oh, yes, you. Vader seems to favour you." Lando said.

"Tell me something new." Padmé said.

"Vader will be taking you with him." Lando said.

"Vader wants us all dead." Leia said.

"He doesn't want you at all! He's after somebody called, uh, Skywalker." Lando said.

"Padmé Skywalker? Because that's me." Padmé said.

"No. It's some boy." Lando said.

"Luke?" Han asked.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him." Lando said.

Leia's mind was racing.

"And we're the bait." Leia said.

"Yeah, well, he's on his way." Lando said.

Han's rage peaked.

"Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? My friend!" Han said.

Han hauled off and punched Lando. The two friends were instantly engaged in a frantic close-quarters fight. The guards hit Han with their rifle butts and he flew across the room. Chewie growls and starts for the guards. They pointed their laser weapons at the giant Wookie, but Lando stopped them.

"Stop! I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems." Lando said.

"Yeah, you're a real hero." Padmé said.

Lando and the guards left. Han wiped the blood from his chin as Leia and Padmé helped him up.

"You certainly have a way with people." Leia said.

"I'll say." Padmé said.

_Later- Carbon-Freezing Chamber…_

There was a great activity on the carbon-freezing platform. Six Ugnaughts frantically prepared the chamber for use. A special coffinlike container was put in place. With Boba Fett in the lead, a squad of six stormtroopers brought in Han, Padmé, Leia and Chewie. Strapped to Chewie's back, with only his head, torso and one arm assembled, was 3PO. 3PO's head faced the opposite direction from Chewie's and the droid was constantly twisting around in a vain effort to see what was happening. His one attached arm was animate and expressive, intermittently pointing, gesturing and covering his eyes. The remaining pieces of his body were randomly bundled to the Wookie's back so that his legs and other arm stuck out at odd angles from the pack.

"If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position. Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish." 3PO said.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Only the person that would turn into a sith lord could have made something that annoying." She thought.

"What's going on... buddy?" Han asked Lando."

"You're being put into carbon freeze." Lando said.

Boba Fett moved away from the group to Darth Vader.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me." Boba Fett asked.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies." Vader said.

Suddenly Leia, Han and Padmé got a scared feeling about the possibility of Han dying.

"Put him in!" Vader ordered.

Realizing what is about to happen, Chewie let out a wild howl and attacked the stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements joined the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookie with their laser weapons.

From the instant of Chewie's first move, 3PO began to scream in panic while he tries to protect himself with his one arm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop...!" 3PO said.

The stormtroopers were about to bash Chewie in the face.

"Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!" Han yelled.

"Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die." 3PO said.

Han broke away from his captors. Vader nodded to the guards to let him go and the pirate broke up the fight.

"Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey!" Han shouted at Chewie.

Han gave the Wookie a stern look.

"Save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess." Han looked over at Leia. Then he looked back at Chewie and said, "You have to take care of her. You hear me?"

Han winked at the Wookie, who wailed a doleful farewell.

"What's he talking about? Why does Chewie have to look after Leia? Am I missing something?" Padmé thought.

In a flash the guards slipped binders on Chewbacca, who was too distraught to protest. Han turned to Padmé. Padmé and Han hugged.

"Take care of everyone, Padmé." Han said.

"Of course I will. Goodbye." Padmé said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye." Han said.

Han turned to Princess Leia. They looked sorrowfully at one another, and then Han moved toward her and gave her a final, passionate kiss.

Padmé watched them in shock.

"Well there you go Padmé. You wanted to know why Chewie had to look after Leia. Well here's the answer." Padmé thought.

Padmé watched them kissed with a shocked look. But then she started to smile.

"Well, that'll take care of the whole Luke Leia problem." Padmé thought.

Han and Leia pulled away. Tears rolled down Leia's face as she watched the dashing pirate walk to the hydraulic platform. Han looked one final time at his friends

"I love you!" Leia said.

"I know." Han said.

"Well it's better than nothing." Leia and Padmé thought.

Then the platform that Han was standing on dropped. Chewie howled. Leia turned away and into Padmé's arms in agony. Leia cried in Padmé's arms, and Padmé rubbed Leia's back as Leia cried.

Lando winced in sorrow; it made a life-changing impression on him.

Instantly, fiery liquid began to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Chewie half-turned away from the sight, giving 3PO a "view" of the procedure.

"What... what's going on? Turn round, Chewbacca, I can't see.

A huge mechanical tong lifted the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stood him on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rushed over and pushed the block over onto the platform. They slid the coffinlike structure to the block and lifted the metal block, placing it inside. They then attached an electronic box onto the structure and stepped away. Lando kneeled and adjusted some knobs, measuring the heat. He shook his head in relief.

"Oh... they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected - if he survives the freezing process, that is." 3PO said.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader asked.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation." Lando sighed.

Leia let out a breath of relief.

Vader turned to Boba Fett.

"He's all yours bounty hunter." Vader told Boba Fett. Then Vader ordered, "Reset the chamber for Skywalker."

Padmé tried to move forward, but Leia held her back.

"Skywalker has just landed, my lord." An Imperial Officer told Vader.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here." Then Vader turned to Lando and said, "Calrissian, take the princess, Padmé and the Wookie to my ship."

"You said Leia and Chewbacca would be left in the city under my supervision." Lando said.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Vader threatened.

Lando's hand instinctively went to his throat. Padmé saw Lando do this and remembered some things.

* * *

_"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin/Vader yelled._

"_NO! Anakin. I swear ... I..." Padmé said. _

_Anakin reaches out, and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _

"_Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan yelled. _

"_Anakin." Padmé gasped. _

"_Let her go!" Obi Wan firmly said. _

_Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumples to the ground.

* * *

_

_"Padmé quit pushing your luck. You don't want to see me when I get mad." Vader warned._

_"Oh I already have. Don't you remember when you force chocked me?" Padmé said._

_"Padmé, I'm warning you."_

_"Back on Mustafar? After you turned? Right before Obi-Wan made you have to be in that…" Padmé said._

_Padmé was just about to say suit. But she never did, because she had finally past the limit with Vader._

_Then before he realized what he was doing, Vader brought his hand up and slapped her across the face.

* * *

_

Lando turned to Leia, Padmé, Chewie, and 3PO.

_Later –In a hallway…_

Leia, Padmé, Chewie, 3PO and Lando were being herded down a hallway by several stormtroopers. Leia turned just in time to see Luke.

"Luke!" Leia yelled.

Padmé turned around to see her son.

"Luke." She whispered.

"Luke, don't - it's a trap! It's a trap!" Leia yelled.

Before she could finish, she was pulled through a doorway and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Love can make miracles, change everything. Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing (make your heart sing). Love is a river, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all._


	12. parents and children

Leia, Lando, Padmé and Chewie, with 3PO on his back, marched along, guarded by six stormtroopers. As they walked down the hall Padmé thought about Luke and how much trouble he was in at that moment. Then she looked over at Leia who had tears in her eyes.

"_Leia yes you will see her again. Right now she's struggling and enduring pain. With her there is more than meets the eye. But instead of a lot of pain, more times will she cry." She heard Qui-Gon's voice say. _

The group reached an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stood at attention.

The guards immediately aimed their weapons at the startled stormtroopers. Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot handed one to Leia, one to Padmé and one to Lando.

"_There will be betrayal, deceit and evil too horrible to be spoken." She heard Qui-Gon's voice say. "Don't be afraid Padmé things are going the right way." _

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower." Lando said. Then he looked around and whispered, "And keep it quiet. Move."

As Lando's guards quickly marched the stormtroopers away, Lando began to undo Chewie's binding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia said.

"We're getting out of here." Lando said. Then Lando said throwing Padmé a key, "Here."

Padmé caught it, and then unlocked Leia's binders. Then Leia took the key and unlocked Padmé's binders.

"I knew all along it had to be a mistake." 3PO said.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?" Leia asked.

Chewie turned on Lando and started to choke him.

"No Chewie! Don't!" Padmé said trying to stop Chewie.

Lando tried to free himself from Chewie.

"I had no choice..." Lando gasped.

Chewie barked ferociously.

"What are you doing? Trust him, trust him!" 3PO said.

"Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie? He had no choice." Leia said.

"He didn't." Padmé said.

Suddenly Leia turned to Padmé in shock, Chewie stopped choking Lando and Lando stopped _being_ choked.

"What?" Leia asked. "You? You're? You're sticking up for this… this… rat? This sithspit? This son of a…"

"Ok Leia. No need to use that language. And yes, yes I am. It's as much my fault as it is his fault." Padmé said.

"How?" Leia asked.

"When the stormtroopers, Vader and I came here, Lando was given no choice. It was either this or him." Padmé said.

"And I can see how this was the better choice." Leia sarcastically said.

"It's as much my fault because I didn't even try to stop him." Padmé said not mentioning that she didn't do anything because she was scared of Vader and still not over him hitting her. "Now is there any chance of saving Han?"

"Yes." Lando said.

"Where?" Padmé asked.

"At the East Platform." Lando said.

"Come on." Padmé said. Padmé started to run forward but Leia grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" Padmé said rubbing her wrist. "Warn people when you're about to do that."

"Sorry." Leia said.

"Now what is so important that you did that?" Padmé asked.

"Who suddenly made you in charge?" Leia asked.

"Leia listen to me. My son is running into a trap that the man who killed my husband, leaving me only and have nothing left in my life other than my son. The man whom I've treated liked a son and is with the woman that I've treated like a daughter for the past 3 years is in danger. I've just spent time with the man who killed my husband and refer to comment #1 for the rest of my description. I'm annoyed, upset, mad, tired of your questions and I'm armed with a blaster. I do not suggest you mess with me." Padmé warned.

"Right." Leia said. "Where's the east platform?"

"This way. Hurry!" Lando said.

_Later -In another hallway…_

Lando, Padmé, Leia and Chewie ran down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spotted R2 who rushed toward them, beeping wildly.

"R2! R2! Where have you been?" 3PO asked.

Chewie turned around to see the stubby droid, causing 3PO to be spun out of sight of his friend.

"Turn around, you wooly...!" 3PO said. Then Chewie turned back around. "Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!"

Whistling frantically to 3PO, R2 scooted along with the racing group.

"Well, at least your still in one piece! Look what happened to me!" 3PO complained.

_Later -East Landing Platform –Side Bay…_

An elevator door slid open and Lando, Padmé, Leia and Chewbacca raced for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform.

Just as they arrived, Boba Fett's ship took off against a cloudy sunset sky.

In wild anguish, Chewie howled and started firing at the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!" 3PO warned.

A laser bolt exploded near Padmé. Everyone turned to see what 3PO had already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of stormtroopers running toward them. R2 peeked out from the elevator.

Leia, Padmé and Chewbacca started firing at the troopers as Lando made a break for the elevator. Laser bolts continued to explode around the princess, Padmé and the Wookie, but they refused to budge. Lando stuck his head out of the elevator and motioned for the trio to run, but they barely noticed. They seemed possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss poured through their death-dealing weapons.

But after a few moments, they began to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator. Once they were inside, the door slammed shut and the stormtroopers raced forward.

_Later - Corridor Leading to Landing Platform…_

Leia, Lando, Padmé, Chewie and the droids came round a corner and headed for the door to the landing platform. They glimpsed the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slammed shut. The group ducked into an alcove as stormtroopers arrived at the end of the corridor. The troopers sent a rain of laser bolts at the group. Chewie and Padmé returned their fire as Lando punched desperately at the door's control panel.

"The security codes have been changed!" Lando said.

"R2, you can tell the computer to override the security system." 3PO said hopefully.

3PO pointed to a "computer socket" on the control panel. R2 beeped and scooted toward it. Lando meanwhile had connected up to the panel's intercom.

"Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. Attention! The Empire has takes control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive." Lando said through the intercom.

R2 took off a computer cover and stuck his computer arm into the socket.

Padmé looked down at what R2 was doing.

"Wait! R2! Don't!" Padmé yelled.

But before R2 heard he let out a short beep that turned into a wild scream. R2's

circuits lit up, his head spun wildly, and smoke began to seep out underneath him. Quickly, Padmé pulled him away.

"This way." Lando said.

Lando, Leia, Padmé, R2 and Chewie fled down the corridor. As he scooted along with them, R2 sent some angry beeps 3PO's way.

"Watch your language R2!" Padmé said.

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal." 3PO said.

_Later –Another Hallway…_

In a panic, Cloud City residents were trying to get out of the city. Some carried boxes, others packages. They ran, then changed direction. Some were shooting at stormtroopers, others simply tried to hide.

Other stormtroopers pursued Lando, Leia, Padmé and Chewie who were firing back at them. R2 worked on another door to the landing platform while 3PO berated him for his seeming ineptitude.

"What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump!" 3PO said.

Chewie, Leia, Padmé and Lando retreated along the corridor. A triumphant beep from R2, and the door snapped open.

"I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful!" 3PO said.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

R2 laid a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashed outside.

_Later…_

They raced for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of stormtroopers reached the main door. Lando, Padmé and Leia held off the troops as the droids got on board with Chewie. As Chewie bounded to the ship with 3PO on his back, 3PO hit his head on the top of the ramp.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless... Ow!" 3PO said.

Chewie started up the ship. The giant engines began to whine as Padmé, Lando

and Leia raced up the ramp under a hail of laser fire.

"Leia! Padmé! Go!" Lando yelled.

_Elsewhere on the ship…_

R2 dragged the partially assembled 3PO down the corridor of the Falcon.

"I thought that hairy beast would be the end of me." 3PO said.

R2 beeped something.

"Of course, I've looked better." 3PO said.

R2 beeped understandingly.

_In the cockpit…_

Chewie worked the controls as Leia sat in Han's seat, Lando, and Padmé watched over their shoulders. As Chewie pulled back on the throttle, the ship began to move.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've forgotten something?" Leia asked.

They thought for a moment.

Suddenly both Leia and Padmé remembered what they forgot.

"LUKE!"

_Back In Cloud City…_

Luke and Vader had been lightsaber fighting. Now Vader had cut off Luke's hand. And now Luke was on some sort of machine that I don't know what it's called.

"There is no escape Luke. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." Vader told Luke.

"Oh force! I told Padmé that exact same thing!" Vader thought.

"I'll never join you!" Luke yelled.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side." Vader said. Then he thought of something that might change Luke's mind.

"Obi-Wan and Padmé never told you what happened to your father." Vader said.

"They told me enough! They told me you killed him!" Luke angrily shouted at Vader.

"No. _I am your father_." Vader said.

Shocked, Luke looked at Vader in utter disbelief.

"No. No. That's not true! My mother would never do that! That's impossible!" Luke shouted.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Vader said.

"No! No! No!" Luke shouted in utter disbelief.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way." Vader told Luke.

Vader put away his sword and held his hand out to Luke.

A calm came over Luke, and he made a decision. In the next instant he steps off the machine thing into space. The Dark Lord looked over the platform and saw Luke falling far below.

* * *

_"Well, you lost him." Obi-Wan said._

_"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin said._

_Anakin looked around front and back. He spotted something. He seemed to start counting to himself as he watched something below approach._

_"Once again you've proven…" Obi-Wan started to say._

_"If you'll excuse me." Anakin interrupted._

_Anakin jumped out of the speeder._

* * *

"Only my son would be stupid enough to pull that stunt." Vader thought as he watched Luke fall.

* * *

_Oh, I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe in love. Yes I still believe, believe in love. I still believe in love. I still believe._


	13. the end?

Ok here's the last chapter. At the end I'm have the last bit of the song there. Plus I'll have the whole song as a review.

Hope all of you stick around, because I'll miss you if you don't. You guys motivate me to keep writing.

* * *

_Elsewhere –In the cockpit of the Falcon…_

"We've got to go back!" Padmé said.

"I'm sorry Padmé but we can't." Lando said.

"Why not?" Padmé asked.

"Because 1 Vader's still there. 2 That would be suicide. And 3 we don't even know where he is." Lando explained.

"That doesn't matter. We have to go. Right Leia?" Padmé asked. "Leia?"

Leia seemed to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled. Chewie was busy operating the ship.

"Leia?" Lando asked.

"Luke..." Leia whispered. Then she said, "We've got to go back."

Chewie growled in surprise.

"What?" Lando asked.

"I know where Luke is." Leia said.

"You do?" Padmé asked.

"Yes." Leia said.

"But what about those fighters?" Lando asked.

Chewie barked in agreement with Lando.

"Chewie, just do it." Padmé said.

"But what about Vader?" Lando asked.

Chewie turned on Lando, the newcomer, with an ominous growl.

"All right, all right, all right." Lando said.

_Later…_

Padmé and Leia tried to remain calm.

"Look, someone's up there." Lando said pointing out the window.

"It's Luke!" Padmé said happily trying not to shout.

"Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him." Leia said.

"Lando, open the top hatch." Padmé said.

Lando rushed out of the cockpit.

_Later…_

Flak bursts all around as the Falcon banked away from the city. Padmé, Leia and Chewie struggled with the controls.

"Lando?" Leia asked into the comlink.

"Okay, let's go." They heard Lando say.

Explosions erupted all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howled as he frantically tries to control the ship.

Padmé, Leia and Chewie turned to see Luke, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Lando. Padmé jumped up and hugged tightly him while Chewie barked in joyous relief and Leia smiled.

"Mom." Luke said as best he could.

"Oh, Luke." Padmé said hugging him tightly.

"All right, Chewie. Let's go." Leia said.

Padmé helped Luke from the cockpit as another huge blast rocks the ship.

_Elsewhere on the falcon –Sleeping Quarters…_

Luke rested on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in a protective cuff. Padmé gently wipes his face. The ship lurched again.

"I'll be back." Padmé said.

She kissed him, and then leaves the quarters.

_Later –Vader's Star Destroyer –Bridge…_

Vader stood on the bridge, watching as the TIE fighters chased the Millennium Falcon. As his Destroyer drew nearer, Vader's breathing got slightly faster.

"Luke." Vader said.

_Millennium Falcon -Sleeping Quarters…_

Luke realized that Vader's ship was very near. He felt resigned to his fate. He sensed that he was beaten, more emotionally than physically.

"Father." Luke said.

_Vader's Star Destroyer –Bridge…_

"Son, come with me." Vader said.

_Millennium Falcon -Sleeping Quarters…_

Luke looked out the door to see his mom helping the others.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Luke whispered.

Luke got up and went towards the cockpit.

Luke entered the cockpit and looked out the window. He is almost unconscious with pain and depression.

"It's Vader." Luke said.

"Luke you should be resting." Padmé said.

"Mom, please." Luke said.

Padmé sighed then said, "Ok. But take it easy."

Luke nodded.

Padmé walked over to the back of the cockpit and started helping Leia.

_Vader's Star Destroyer –Bridge…_

"Luke... it is your destiny." Vader said.

_Millennium Falcon –Cockpit…_

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Luke whispered watching his mom with tears in his eyes.

A little bit later… 

Padmé, Leia and Lando were thrown into their seats as the Millennium Falcon unexpectedly shot into hyperspace.

_The next day –On the falcon…_

Lando sat in the pilot's seat as he talked into a comlink. Chewie busily threw a variety of switches in preparation for takeoff.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff." Lando said.

"Good luck, Lando." They heard Luke say.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you." Lando said.

_On The Star Cruiser –Medical Center…_

Luke was speaking into the comlink as a medical droid worked on his hand. Padmé stood near him while Leia, 3PO and R2 look out the window.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." Luke said.

_On the falcon –cockpit…_

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." Lando said.

_On The Star Cruiser –Medical Center…_

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal." Luke said.

Chewie's wail came over the comlink.

"Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." Luke said.

Luke looked down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage had been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid made some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers.

"Ow!" Luke said.

Luke wriggled his fingers, made a fist and relaxed it. His hand was completely functional.

He stood up (with a little help from Padmé after not being on his legs for a couple hours). Then Luke and Padmé walked over to Leia. There was a new bond between the three of them, a new understanding.

Leia was thinking about Han, Luke was thinking about his uncertain and newly complicated future and Padmé was thinking about her recent encounter with Vader. Together they stood at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space.

Padmé put her arms around Leia and Luke. The droids stood next to them, and 3PO moved closer to R2 putting his arm on him. The group watched as the Millennium Falcon moved into view, made a turn, and zoomed away into space.

_Later that night…_

That night Leia, Luke and Padmé had the dream that had been haunting them for years. But while Leia had the same version everyone had been having, Luke and Padmé had a different version.

* * *

_The dream…_

_They looked around. They saw that they were in a black room._

_Then they spotted something, actually some things._

_There were 4 things, that couldn't be made out at first. Then they looked harder._

_There was a woman. They looked harder; they realized that it was Padmé. She seemed to be in pain. But how and why they couldn't tell. But they did know that she was screaming in pain. They could hear her scream. _

_What she could hear was, "Anakin, please help me. Anakin, Anakin, Anakin help me! Help! Ani! Ani! Ani! Please! Ani!"_

_There was also a man. He seemed to care for the woman very much. He also seemed to want to help the woman and make her pain go away. But he just stood there as if he couldn't help her. Actually when they looked harder she saw that he was pinned to a wall by some greater force. Then they realized that he too was in pain. Then they realized that it was Luke._

_There also was a thing that looked like a man. He saw all in black. But this man was different from the other one, because he seemed troubled. He seemed to care for this woman as well. But something was stopping him as well. It wasn't like something was physically in his way, but something else was stopping him. He also seemed to be hurting Luke. Then they realized that it was Vader. _

_Then there was one more man. He looked like he hated Luke and Padmé very much. It was like they had done something to him. And he seemed to be what was hurting the Padmé. Vader seemed to follow this man.

* * *

_

They all woke up with a start.

The End? Not even close.

* * *

_Believe in love

* * *

_

**Believe in love I still believe in love- Hayden Panettiere **

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day, in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one _

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

I know what's real can not be denied  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears, into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as the fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Love can make miracles, change everything  
Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing (make your heart sing)  
Love is a river, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all

Oh, I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love  
Yes I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe

_Believe in love_


End file.
